What if
by xxFallxInxLovexx
Summary: Neji Hyuuga Vs Hinata Hyuuga. What if... is based on my version on what i think would've happened if something did/didn't occure in the Naruto series. Includes NejiTen :D as i'm such a big fan of them 3 hehe. Enjoy. Romance/mystery/little bit of humour


What if…

The floor was warmer than I'd imagined. At least it eased the pain that swelled in my back from the finishing attack from that Temari girl. But…it didn't ease the pain in my heart.

I lost.

All that training, not one little bit of it seemed to help during the battle. I was so confident…and now to be in this position. Surrounded by my own weapons, like my whole life had just been scattered onto the floor…and no'one seemed to care. I knew I was still conscious but I wished I wasn't. Not listening to the world around me, I waited patiently as they brought on the stretcher. Feeling new presence swarm around me, I braced myself to feel pain when they lifted me onto the stretcher. Numerous hands lay over the sides of my body…then I heard the count down.

3…

2…

1…

Pain pulsed down my back, my head spinning with the amount of pressure. They gripped me tighter as they manovered me over to the stretcher, where I was to be shamelessly lifted out of the grand stadium.

How I'd dreamed of walking out of the battle as a champion. Looking at me now though, I hadn't got any of my wishes.

A last jolt of pain raced through me as they placed me onto the board. I could finally breathe as a sigh escaped my lips.

Then, something muffled in my ear. I recognised the voice to be the referee of the match. His voice all coarse and weak but it was still there. He was announcing that it was time to pick the next two contenders.

My Teammates still hadn't been picked. Thinking it would be quite ironic if those two had to face eachother…like they do everyday. Although, I would bet that Neji would win…Hyuuga Neji.

We had trained together since we started the team. Being too grossed out about the…green beasts of Konaha, we took no chances and just started training.

I knew from the first blow I took that there was more to come…a lot more. But I respected him, and besides, my weapon skills were perfect to challenge the Hyuuga prodigy and it gave me a chance to practice weaponry.

We were a proper team.

However…the one thing that always tore me apart…he never opened up. I considered us good friends, but it was hard to co-operate with the guy. We just trained…and that was great don't get me wrong…but it would've been nice to actually get to know him.

Believe me, I've heard a lot of rumours of his family from the fangirls, but I doubt they're true.

A sudden beep made my flutter my eyes open. The usually black board was racing with different names, the board that decided everyone else's fate and mine. Streaming names caught my attention, some I knew very well, some I hardly knew.

Then…it jammed…

My eyes widened.

No…

_No!_

Hinata Hyuuga Vs Neji Hyuuga…I'd seen his hate for his younger cousin, but all that was mere actions, he didn't hurt her, he just ignored her. But now…he had his chance to fight her.

I looked up to Neji…his eyes were fixed on the screen, all calm, collected. But a glint in his eyes…told me the battle ahead, wasn't going to be pretty.

I wanted to scream. Call out to him _'don't do it, you'll only hurt yourself…' _but I feared that if I moved, I would damage my vocals or puncture a lung from my broken ribs. So there I lay, slowly being removed from the battlefield, watching the nightmare come true.

Before I rounded the corner out of the stage, Neji glanced in my direction. My eyes just softened into a silent plea, his face however didn't change. He was going along with it…I feared the worst.

* * *

I felt so helpless. It had been approximately an hour since I'd left the battlefield but there was no sign of any new patients…either the battle was long and cruel, or Neji had a heart.

The doctor had checked up on me and had declared a whole week's bedrest before I could resume training. It was probably for the best…but a whole fricken week?!

Sighing helplessly, I stared numbly up at the stadium hospital ceiling. They would have to move me again tomorrow, to the proper hospital so they can keep an eye on me. Hopefully, Hinata wouldn't be joining me…

Dreading how Hinata would turn out, I tried to sweep the thought away…but…

_What if_

Exhaustion swept over me suddenly. Eyelids became heavy, as though gravity had focused on them and they just…closed…

* * *

Hollow tapping disturbed my peaceful dreaming. My eyes fluttered open, the sudden exposure to sunlight blinding me. Shielding most of the light, I looked around the room…and the memory of why and how I got there flooded back to me. Sighing, I closed my eyes once again…then the tapping came again.

I looked towards the door…there was a shadowed figure through the glass. I reckoned it was a doctor, coming to check up on me.

"Come in" My voice was weak but it obviously was hearable as the door slowly opened.

No amount of time could've prepared me for what I witnessed.

There, standing in the doorway, looking perfect as usual, was Neji Hyuuga. As soon as I caught glance of his pale eyes, I remembered poor Hinata…he didn't…did he?

"N…Neji?" I tired to get up, but Neji just shook his head. Giving up, I slid back down, watching intensely as the Hyuuga came closer to my bedside. As he came closer, I saw something cloud up in his eyes…I'd never seen anything like it before. His eyes represented purity, perfection and innocence, at least to me. But, today, they seemed distant, concerned and awkward. Neji took the seat closest to my bed, his arms rested on his lap and his palms lay open. He looked straight back at me. It was no use trying to look away. Once I was caught in his gaze, I had already lost the battle.

"What are you doing here?" He just blinked…taking his time to answer.

"I came to see you. You took some bad hits out there…"

"I know. Come to give me a lecture of how I could've won?" It was meant as a joke…but he must've taken it the wrong way. Shaking his head, his serious gaze almost frightened me.

"You did your best. It was just bad luck you ended up with a wind element user" I stared at him…wide eyed with shock. He just blinked. "What?"

"N-nothing" I turned away, embarrassed. My thoughts went to Hinata…

"Is Hin-

"I didn't fight her" He said it blankly, but he still said it. I snapped my head back around, this time, moving my body so I lay on one side of my body. Pain cruised along my abdomen but I didn't care.

"You shouldn't sit like th-

"You didn't fight Hinata?" He kept on gazing, his head slightly shaking a silent negative. The shock, I knew, would stay for quite a while, but the happiness, would stay even longer. A smile graced my lips. Without warning, I reached over and took one of his open palms into mine. Regretting it as soon as I had done it, I almost pulled away, but his palm sealing mine stopped me. His hands were cold, but slowly warmed up due to mine. My cheeks felt as though they were burning. Trying but failing to look away, my eyes fell on his once again.

He looked…surprisingly unsure of himself. As if one part of him was unconscious. He had always seemed so confident in everything he had ever done. To see him like this, it was almost funny.

"I didn't fight her…because of you" Gasping at his remark…I didn't know if I could look anymore shocked.

"W-why?" It was the most obvious question, but I still needed an answer! He turned away, his eyes gazing out of the window. He looked like he was seeking the answer himself. Squeezing his hand, I got his attention back. "It's ok…you don't need to answer"

"No, I do…no doubt, when I first saw our names stretched across the board, I almost welcomed the fate that had been brought onto me. Even when I looked down to see you leaving, I was still going to do it. I ignored your plea, and I'm sorry." He swallowed… "But, when I reached the battle stage…I saw your blood on the floor. Your presence was still there, in the room and I…just couldn't do it." His voice became faint; I didn't want to push him. I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb, hopefully comforting him.

With his free hand, he covered his eyes. Sudden guilt flooded into me. I pulled at his hand and without him looking up; I led him to the side of the hospital bed and sat him down. Sitting up, with my free hand, I rubbed his back in sympathy. I could tell this was to do with his father. I had seen that face too many times. As I had grown up without parents, I couldn't imagine how it felt like to lose one, but I did understand the pain. Even with a person like Neji, a strong will like his doesn't always hold. Beholding Neji actually opening up about something so deep almost honoured me, but I kept that part to myself.

"Thank you Tenten…" Smiling deeply, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"No problem, Neji-kun"

* * *

One week had passed since then, and I was finally able to return to training. Bedrest wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I had quite a few visitors, most of the time it was Neji, which pleased my greatly.

Neji was still the same old person, but then when we were alone, he was much more relaxed, open and…well, he acted more like a best friend than a sparring partner did. He was smiling a lot more aswell, which kinda scared me at first, but you get used to it…just.

Feeling pure sunlight caress my body tingled my bare skin as I stepped out into the fresh morning air. I had recovered much more effectively than normal, so no crutches were needed.

Sure, I couldn't do a massive amount of training, but I didn't care. Just getting out of that bed pleased me so much.

Reaching the training grounds I had missed so much, I wasn't surprised to find the pearl-eyed boy leaning against a tree, waiting for my presence. What did surprise me however, was the fact that he didn't seemed to be equipped…neither did he have a supply bag. Tilting my head, I walked over towards him, he didn't move an inch.

"Hi Neji…er, where's your training stuff?" His eyes lifted gracefully and gazed at me. He seemed…certain of himself today. He just smiled, uncrossed his arms and came out into the light, straight towards me. I stepped back, as he didn't stop, even when he was only a few inches infront of me. I could tell my cheeks were flushing a deep Scarlet as he kept backing into me.

"N-neji-kun?" My back hit a tree, but he just inched closer and closer, until his arms trap my sides and his head hovered a few inches from mine.

"Yes?" His breath tickled my cheeks. As if teasing me, he untied my hair so it cascaded around my shoulders. Surprisingly, I wasn't scared…it felt right. I decided to play at his own game. Sliding my hands over his shirt, I giggled as I felt him tense.

"What's wrong?" Pouting, my act seemed to work on the Hyuuga.

"Nothing is wrong…" He kissed my cheek tenderly. "Glad your back" he whispered in my ear.

"Believe me, I'm glad to be back" I smirked at him as in captured his lips with mine.

Don't ever question the _ifs_ in life…you might be surprised what you'll find!

* * *

I've always wanted to do one of these :D :D

I hop it turned out ok :)

not too much sap at the end...but sap makes a healthy diet XD

but yeah, what do yew think?? :D :D

thank you for reading i really appriciate it and if you have any questions or anything, just leave me a message, i'll try to get back to you as soon as i can :)

thanks again!


End file.
